


Here's My Hand if You'll Take It (I Can Be That Part of You) (traduction)

by SquareCup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Mom, Rimming, failure - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Stiles part pour l’université, il réalise qu’il est amoureux de Derek. Il réalise aussi qu’il n’a pas exactement les qualités requises pour être le compagnon d’un alpha. Petit-ami. Peu importe. Alors, il décide de changer, avec une petite aide venant de Martha Stewart. C’est juste que Stiles n’est pas si bon lorsqu’il s’agit de s’occuper des betas, pâtisser ou nettoyer. Mais peut-être qu’il n’a pas à l’être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's My Hand if You'll Take It (I Can Be That Part of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976270) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



Derek est un peu un connard. Il avait toujours été un peu un connard, et il sera probablement toujours un peu un connard.

Bien sûr, leur relation est un peu différente maintenant qu’il y a quelques années, lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Derek ne lui écrasait plus le visage dans le volant de sa voiture dorénavant et Stiles ne se sentait plus comme s’il risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu’ils étaient dans la même pièce. Au contraire, ils avaient travaillé ensemble ces derniers temps, et Stiles pensait qu’ils en étaient arrivés à un genre d’accord commun dans lequel ils ne devaient pas se moquer de l’autre, par rapport à leurs traits de caractères incompatibles, parce qu’ils sauvaient beaucoup mieux le monde de cette manière.

Alors peut-être que ce n’était pas avant que Stiles n’ait plus à craindre pour sa vie constamment, et qu’il parte pour l’université, qu’il réalisa que ne plus passer autant de temps avec Derek laissait quelque chose… vide en lui.

Stiles accuse une première année, stressante, à l’université pour ne pas avoir réalisé que la raison pour laquelle il se sent comme ça, comme si sa vie était un peu vide de sens, est parce qu’il _est amoureux_ de Derek, avant qu’il soit déjà à mi-mai.

Il a presque une dépression nerveuse le soir où il le réalise. Elle dure au moins cinq heures et son colocataire n’est pas content qu’il n’éteigne pas la lumière. Cependant, Stiles réussit à se ressaisir après ça, et se convainc que c’est seulement une phase. Tout le monde a probablement une phase où ils sont amoureux d’un – objectivement parlant – loup-garou très sexy. Il est convaincu que cela passera dès qu’il verra Derek à nouveau, dans un peu moins d’un mois, lorsqu’il rentrera à sa maison pour l’été.

Il _a_ vraiment une crise de nerfs quinze minutes avant de revoir Derek – avec le reste de la meute, bien sûr – et a presque fait demi-tour jusqu’à sa maison.

Quand il marche dans le nouveau, et assez impressionnant loft de Derek, son cœur s’arrête quelques secondes. Derek est assis sur un tabouret au comptoir de sa cuisine et il parle avec Isaac avec cet air étrangement relaxé sur son visage. Ses épaules ne semblent pas tendues, sa posture est moins rigide et il y a moins de cette lueur froide d’instinct de survie dans ses yeux. Faire autre chose que se battre pour pouvoir vivre un autre jour semble marcher pour le bien-être de Derek. Puis il lève sa tête, juste au moment où Stiles est enfermé dans un des câlins de Lydia, et il hoche la tête vers Stiles. Et peut-être que le coin de sa bouche tirait un peu vers le haut.

Nope. Ce n’est pas seulement une phase.

*

Il faut une semaine à Stiles pour réaliser que Derek est, malgré tout ce que ressent Stiles, toujours le même auprès de lui. Bien sûr, il ne lui lance plus autant de regards furieux qu’avant, mais c’est plus un des avantages de ne plus être en danger constant 24h sur 24. Ils parlent plus qu’ils en avaient l’habitude. Ou peut-être que c’est parce qu’ils parlent d’autres choses. Ce n’est pas à propos de plans ou d’être sûrs qu’ils vont tous survivre jusqu’à l’année d’après, mais Derek lui posant des questions à propos de l’école et Stiles lui demandant le dernier livre qu’il avait lu. Et c’est bizarre, parce que Derek est en fait plutôt sympa.

Bien sûr, il roule toujours des yeux quand Stiles commence à babiller ou fait trop de références à des super-héros, ou à la nouvelle chose qu’il trouve fascinante. Et il est toujours aussi sarcastique. Mais il regarde Stiles dans les yeux lorsqu’ils parlent, et il se souvient de ce que Stiles avait dit la dernière fois où ils s’étaient parlés. Il rigole même à une des blagues de Stiles, et parfois il touche Stiles au hasard – une main sur l’épaule quand Derek passe devant ou en bas de son dos.

Ça n’améliore pas vraiment la situation de Stiles.

C’est aussi difficile pour de nombreuses autres raisons. Derek est un alpha. Et Stiles n’est carrément pas le timide, et discret partenaire dont un alpha a besoin. Stiles n’aide pas pour prendre soin des betas (pas plus tard qu’hier, il a volé le popcorn d’Isaac pendant leur soirée film), et il ne supporte pas toutes les décisions de Derek (par exemple : Stiles a été assez clair sur ses opinions sur à peu près tous les plans qu’a jamais proposé Derek). Stiles n’aide pas vraiment avec la cuisine, ou le ménage. Il prétend généralement avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à regarder sur l’ordinateur de Derek lorsqu’il est temps d’aider avec le dîner, et il cache souvent ses assiettes sales derrière les livres de Derek pour ne pas avoir à les nettoyer.

Dans l’ensemble, Stiles n’est pas le partenaire idéal pour un alpha.

Il en est venu à cette conclusion après avoir regardé comment Allison et Scott se complétaient mutuellement, et la façon dont Erica et Boyd semblaient parfaitement se correspondre. Il lui a fallu environ trois heures de sa nuit à surfer sur le net pour comprendre qu’il n’était pas le petit-ami parfait pour un alpha, pour toutes les raisons dites précédemment. Cela surprit un peu Stiles de voir ô combien il pensait que ça craignait.

Il resta loin de Derek et du reste de la meute pendant presque une semaine, feignant d’être malade, jusqu’à ce qu’il décide d’améliorer ses chances. Ça ne devait pas être sorcier de devenir plus encourageant et calme. Il est sûr qu’il peut apprendre à s’occuper des betas, aussi. Bon dieu, il a pris soin de la santé de son père pendant des années, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Alors Stiles fit un plan pour devenir un partenaire plus approprié pour Derek, comme ça peut-être que de _cette_ façon, il remarquera son existence et combien ce serait génial qu’ils soient ensemble. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, il retournera à l’université dans deux mois de toute façon.

*

Il commence par regarder Martha Stewart. Ce n’était pas vraiment prévu, mais c’était à la télé lorsqu’il s’était laissé tomber dans le canapé, un jour. Ça lui donne un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac lorsqu’il regarde Martha créer le _tout_ parfait sans aucun problème.

Elle a même l’air de s’amuser.

Son site lui donne des conseils sur le nettoyage de salle de bain et sur les fêtes prénatales. Et Stiles veut abandonner sur le champ, parce qu’il n’y a aucun moyen qu’il puisse devenir quelqu’un comme ça.

Cette nuit-là, Scott lui propose de rejoindre la meute chez Derek pour une autre soirée film, et Stiles se sent tellement mal d’avoir été absent dernièrement qu’il dit oui, même s’il ne se sent pas d’attaque. Derek lui envoyant un message lui demandant de venir peut aussi avoir joué un rôle là-dedans.

Il finit sur le lit de Derek, parce que le canapé est trop encombré, et il ne se sent pas à sa place, comme s’il n’était pas censé être là pour commencer. Derek assis sur l’accoudoir du canapé le fait sentir encore pire. Au contraire, c’est le lit de Derek et _il_ devrait être assis dessus.

Mais Stiles s’est promis d’essayer. Il regarde les autres pendant un moment, et il se refuse de leur brosser les cheveux ou de leur frotter le dos. Puis, son regard se pose sur les verres vides, et il se souvient de Martha parlant d’être une bonne hôtesse et de faire en sorte que chacun ait suffisamment à boire et à manger.

« Quelqu’un veut quelque chose ? » Il s’entend dire, et la façon dont ils le regardent lui dit cela pourrait être un job plus difficile qu’il ne le pensait.

« Ouais, ouais, carrément ! » Scott lève son verre après un moment de silence, et c’est comme s’il avait donné le signal, parce que dans les secondes qui suivent ils sont tous en train de lui passer commande, comme s’il était un serveur.

Quand il lève ses sourcils vers Derek, il reçoit juste un secouement de tête en réponse, et l’attention de Derek retourne sur la télé.

Oh bien.

Debout dans la cuisine, Stiles réalise qu’il a sous-estimé la capacité cérébrale des serveurs et serveuses, parce qu’il peu à peine se rappeler de ce qu’ils voulaient, et il n’avait que trois types de soda à retenir. Il est à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents sûr qu’Isaac voulait un Coca mélangé avec du Fanta (ugh, dégueu) et que Scott avait demandé un Sprite. Il se sentirait stupide d’y retourner et de redemander aux cinq ados de répéter, puisqu’ils ne sont vraiment _que_ cinq, alors à la place il essaie de se souvenir et revient dans la salle, à moitié convaincu d’avoir bien fait les choses.

Il a échoué.

Il se trouve que personne n’avait demandé cet étrange mélange Coca-Fanta, et Stiles n’a aucune idée de ce qui déconne avec son cerveau, parce que comment est-ce qu’il a pu penser ça ?! Et à la fin, il a finalement réussi à avoir une boisson juste, et il l’a accidentellement donnée à Scott au lieu d’Allison.

« C’est bon, » dit Scott, et on dirait qu’il essaie très fort de ne pas grimacer alors qu’il prend une gorgée de la boisson Coca-Fanta.

« Oui, c’était très gentil de ta part de nous proposer à boire. » Allison sourit et Stiles se sent un peu mieux pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Erica dise :

« Elle pense ça seulement parce qu’elle a finalement eu ce qu’elle voulait. » Et puis ils repartent tous dans un débat

Il se sent encore plus stupide étant donné que c’est un grand échec. C’est comme si son ventre était lourd et ses yeux jettent des coups d’œil vers la porte, alors qu’il pense à partir de là. Ce n’est pas comme s’il faisait attention au film de toute façon.

« Vous n’aurez qu’à aller chercher vos propres boissons, la prochaine fois, » claque Derek, de façon inattendue pour être honnête, et ça les fait tous se taire.

N’importe qui se serait senti mieux, mais Stiles se sent juste pire. Comme s’il était encore plus un raté et que Derek devait réparer ses bêtises.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison, » murmura-t-il et il pointa maladroitement la porte, oubliant de prendre son tablier de cuisine avant de partir. Ça n’aide même pas lorsqu’il se dit que ce n’était que des _boissons_ , et rien d’important.

Il a un message de Scott qui l’attend lorsqu’il rentre chez lui.

**> Pourquoi t’es parti mec ?**

Stiles soupire pour lui-même. Bien sûr, _partir_ rendrait le problème plus évident que n’importe quoi, que quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il n’a pas envie d’en parler. Surtout pas avec Scott, qui serait probablement beaucoup plus compréhensif que Stiles pensait et plus favorable aussi.

**< Mal de tête. Désolé. Je traînerai avec vous une autre fois.**

Il se sent misérable. Et ça le rend encore plus furieux contre lui-même. Comme s’il avait fait une énorme erreur, et non juste être incapable de prendre des commandes de boissons et de leur délivrer. Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne pouvait pas faire mieux la fois d’après.

Quand il va au lit une heure plus tard, il se sent un peu mieux. Il a réussi à se dire que dans cette situation il ne pouvait que s’améliorer, et non faire pire.

*

C’est seulement deux jours plus tard que Stiles est à nouveau invité pour une soirée film. Il est un peu inquiet au début, mais ensuite il se dit que c’est une occasion parfaite pour rattraper son erreur de la dernière fois.

Une fois encore le canapé est surchargé quand il arrive, et Stiles hésite un peu avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit de Derek. Il n’ose pas se mette plus à l’aise, et il n’est pas sûr de la force qu’a sa nouvelle relation, amicale, avec Derek. C’est bizarre. Derek lui a souri lorsqu’il est arrivé.

Et il a l’air très _appétissant_. Stiles ne savait pas qu’il avait un truc pour les t-shirt Henley  couleur charbon de bois jusqu’à ce moment, quand il le voit moulé sur Derek. C’est sévèrement distrayant et il n’est pas capable de beaucoup prêter attention au film cette fois non plus. Il a vu Avengers au moins une centaine de fois avant, alors il est capable de remplir les passages où son attention dévie.

Il les fait taire quand Loki est battu par Hulk, juste pour qu’ils puissent entendre le bruit hilarant qu’il fait lorsqu’il s’étend sur le sol. Ça le surprend un peu que Derek rigole aussi.

Eh bien, en fait, ça le surprend beaucoup, et il n’arrête pas de fixer Derek pendant au moins deux minutes. Derek se contente de soulever un sourcil vers lui, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Stiles ne pensait pas que c’était son genre d’humour.

Stiles ne dira rien ; il est beaucoup trop occupé à garder ses sentiments à l’écart. Il est effrayé par l’intensité de cette chose qu’il ressent dans sa poitrine, ou dans son cerveau, ou partout où ‘craquer sur un stupide loup-garou’ est situé dans votre corps.

« D’autres boissons ? » Demande à nouveau Stiles, quand les verres des autres sont vides, et ils ont l’air encore plus surpris cette fois-ci, comme si la dernière fois son corps était habité par quelqu’un d’autre.

Scott fronce les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il se passait, mais Stiles prétend ne pas le voir. A lieu de ça, il fait de son mieux pour se rappeler ce qu’ils voulaient et disparait dans la cuisine. Il se sent mieux dans cette pièce, et non pas mal à l’aise comme lorsqu’il est assis sur le bord du lit de Derek, comme s’il était une sorte d’animal en peluche. Ça faisait longtemps que Stiles avait eu cette impression de ne pas faire partie du groupe, et c’est comme ça qu’il se sent maintenant. Peut-être que c’est parce soudainement il est _attentif_ à eux, et spécialement à Derek.

Il se félicite lui-même pour avoir fait un meilleur travail, quand il revient de la cuisine, parce que personne ne s’est plaint d’avoir reçu la mauvaise boisson.

Il part encore avant la fin du film, parce que Scott et Allison commencent à se bécoter, tout comme Erica et Boyd, et Isaac et Derek sont plongés dans une discussion à propos d’un truc surnaturel qu’Isaac a vu au cimetière.

Il a nouveau message de Scott quand il vérifie son téléphone, de retour dans sa chambre.

**> T’es OK ?**

Stiles ne sait même pas quoi répondre à ça. _Non, je ne suis carrément pas ok, je suis amoureux de ce connard d’alpha qu’on détestait quand on l’a rencontré._ Il décide de ne pas répondre du tout. Scott lui demandera à nouveau le lendemain, de toute façon, et ça lui donne un peu de temps pour trouver une bonne réponse.

*

Stiles n’a pas de bonne réponse le jour suivant, quand Scott se montre à l’improviste sur le pas de sa porte.

« Mec, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il, alors qu’il marche vers l’intérieur et suit Stiles dans sa chambre.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, » tente Stiles. Ça sonne comme un mensonge, même sans l’accroc dans son battement cœur qu’il sait que Scott a entendu.

« T’es carrément bizarre dernièrement. » Scott grimpe sur la chaise de son bureau, juste avant que Stiles ait eu la chance de s’asseoir dessus. Merde, il avait l’intention de se filer le vertige pour éviter tout contact visuel.

« Je suis toujours bizarre. »

Scott lui lance un regard, et Stiles suspecte qu’il l’ait appris de Derek. Ou peut-être de Stiles lui-même. C’est le regard : _J’en-ai-marre-de-tes-conneries._

« J’ai beaucoup en tête dernièrement, » dit Stiles. « J’essaye d’être meilleur. »

« Meilleur à quoi ? » lui demande immédiatement Scott.

Et _bien sûr_ , il doit poser la seule question à laquelle Stiles n’a pas envie de répondre. _Un meilleur compagnon pour Derek_. Non, probablement pas la meilleure réponse.

« Juste une meilleure… personne. Tu sais, en général. »

Scott hésite. « Tu me dirais si quelque chose n’allait pas, pas vrai ? Je voudrais savoir. »

« C’est rien. Juste une résolution du Nouvel An. »

« On est en Juin. »

« Je te promets que je te raconterai plus tard. » Soupire Stiles. Ce n’est pas comme si Scott ne savait pas quand il mentait de toute façon.

« Bien. » Scott le regarde pendant un moment, comme s’il essayait de déterminer quelque chose, et puis il sourit. « Tu veux jouer à la crosse ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 27/02/2016


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine suivante, la meute part pour chasser la chose qu’Isaac a vue au cimetière. Ils laissent Stiles sans rien à faire et ce tiraillement dans son estomac qui lui rappelle qu’être bon à servir des boissons ne va pas faire de lui un meilleur compagnon pour un alpha.

Il a peut-être ou peut-être pas passé une heure et demie sur le site web de Martha Stewart, à chercher des tuyaux sur le ménage. Et puis il conduit jusqu’à l’appartement de Derek, après avoir été cherché les ustensiles dont il allait avoir besoin au magasin. Il utilise les clés d’urgence, qui sont stratégiquement placées derrière une brique dans le mur, pour rentrer. A vrai dire, elles ont sûrement été plus utilisées pour des urgences de vessie que pour autre chose. C’est bizarre de voir le loft vide. C’est comme s’il était trop grand pour une personne seule, et il se demande rapidement comment Derek arrive à rester là tout seul la plupart du temps. Mais Derek est plus un fan de la solitude que Stiles ne l’est.

Le bruissement des sacs remplit le silence, alors qu’il les porte dans la cuisine pour les vider. Il est plutôt fier, en fait, parce qu’il a réussi à trouver un détergent qui ne sent pas comme s’il allait faire tomber tes doigts. Vous savez, ils pourraient toujours utiliser son dossier dentaire pour identifier son corps si la police le retrouve au fond des bois.

Stiles n’a jamais été super fort en ménage. Pour être honnête, il se contente surtout de cacher autant de ses affaires qu’il peut dans son placard ou dans ses tiroirs, pour rendre l’endroit propre, et de temps en temps il utilise l’aspirateur si le sol est trop sale. Mais il est presque sûr que le compagnon d’un alpha est supposé savoir nettoyer un appartement.

Au moins, ça doit être plus simple que de servir des boissons. Ce n’est pas comme si nettoyer pouvait vraiment déconner à ce point.

Même si Stiles sait que penser que quelque chose va mal aller est essentiellement ce qui rend sûr le fait qu’il va déconner, il est choqué quand il se retrouve, cinq heures plus tard, dans un loft impeccable qui sent le propre.

Il met les produits de nettoyage dans sa voiture, s’enfonce dans le canapé de Derek et attend qu’ils rentrent. Espérons que ce ne soit pas toute la meute. Scott ne sera pas le seul à penser qu’il perd la tête, s’ils reviennent tous et voient que Stiles à nettoyer l’appartement de Derek.

Peut-être que c’était une très, très mauvaise idée en fait.

Eh bien, l’endroit brille de mille feux, donc ce n’est pas comme si Derek avait de quoi se plaindre.

Cela prend trois heures de plus à la meute avant que Stiles puisse les entendre parler dans la cage d’escalier. Son estomac se tord et il a très envie de vomir, il regrette de ne pas être parti plus tôt.

« Oh mon Dieu, c’est quoi cette odeur ? » il entend Erica dire, juste avant que la lourde porte ne s’ouvre.

Stiles est probablement en train de mâchouiller ses doigts, plutôt que ses ongles, et à probablement l’air coupable. D’un côté : la meute est beaucoup trop occupée à renifler l’air pour le remarquer. D’un autre côté : la meute est beaucoup trop occupée à renifler l’air pour le remarquer.

Ça ne peut pas être un bon signe.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demande Scott quand il voit finalement Stiles assit sur le canapé.

« J’ai, euh, nettoyé ? » Essaie-t-il et il frotte ses cheveux avec une de ses mains.

Erica fait un bruit de haut le cœur. « Ça sent la pisse de chat. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles essaie de renifler l’air à son tour, mais tout ce qu’il peut discerner est l’odeur du détergent. Ça sent juste le propre pour lui.

« Mec, ça sent vraiment. » Scott fronce son nez.

Il regarde rapidement vers Derek, qui fronce les sourcils et a l’air de respirer par la bouche.

L’estomac de Stiles fait un looping. « Oh. »

L’expression faciale de Scott change immédiatement. « Mais je ne pense avoir jamais vu cet endroit aussi propre par contre ! »

Isaac hoche la tête, mais il a l’air de faire de son mieux pour ne pas être malade à cause de l’odeur.

Stiles veut juste rentrer chez lui et oublier cette histoire. Il devrait peut-être se contenter du remplissage des verres lors de soirées cinéma. Il veut se gifler lui-même lorsqu’il regarde Derek marcher vers la rangée de fenêtres pour en ouvrir autant qu’il peut, puis disparaitre dans les autres pièces, sûrement pour faire la même chose, et il sent l’irritation, comme une boule dans sa gorge.

Quand un peu de poussière et de feuilles venant des arbres dehors rentrent par les fenêtres ouvertes, il sort juste de là.

Et il n’a pas l’intention de revenir un jour. Il peut traîner avec Scott autre part que chez Derek ou avec le reste de la meute. Ils avaient l’habitude de faire ça tout le temps avant, quand Scott n’avait pas accepté de devenir un membre de la meute de Derek. Quand ils pensaient tous les deux que Derek était un connard.

Stiles ne pouvait, cependant, pas l’appeler connard pour ne pas vouloir vivre dans un appartement qui sentait apparemment comme du pipi de chat. Mais pourtant il le voulait, parce que ce serait beaucoup plus facile que de se dire qu’il avait encore foiré, mais honnêtement il ne pouvait pas.

C’est un soulagement lorsqu’il voit qu’il n’a aucun sms de Scott lorsqu’il rentre chez lui et regarde son téléphone. D’un autre côté, il doute que Scott se demande ce qu’il a dorénavant. Ce n’est pas comme si Scott était stupide.

Il est toujours en train de se morfondre dans son canapé dans le salon lorsque son père rentre de son service.

« Quoi ? » Stiles demande, quand son père l’a regardé pendant un long moment sans rien dire.

« Je suis juste surpris de te voir à la maison. Surtout seul. »

« Je suis tout le temps à la maison. » Il l’est. Au moins une fois par jour.

« Endormi, » souligne son père.

« Ça compte quand même ! »

« Tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Stiles veut s’enterrer lui-même sous les coussins du canapé. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Je t’écouterai si jamais tu as besoin d’en parler. »

« Je sais. Merci, papa. »

Eh bien, le père de Stiles est génial, donc il peut toujours traîner avec lui puisqu’il a ruiné sa relation avec le reste de la population de cette ville.

…

Il fait de son mieux pour rester à l’écart et Scott ne l’appelle pas à ce sujet. Quand il reçoit un sms venant de Derek, envoyé à lui et au reste de la meute, les invitant à venir traîner au loft (Stiles soupçonne fortement que c’est Erica qui a utilisé le téléphone de Derek), il prétend juste qu’il ne l’a pas vu. Au lieu de cela, il appelle Lydia et lui propose une virée au cinéma.

Elle est une bonne pause de tout le j’essaie-d’être-un-bon-compagnon qui se passe dans sa vie. Il garde la conversation vers elle autant qu’il le peut, parce que c’est plus facile de cette façon, et il est à peu près sûr qu’elle sait déjà ce qui se passe. Lydia ne demande pas, cependant. Elle sait probablement qu’il lui en parlerait s’il le voulait.

La pire partie dans le fait d’aller au cinéma, est que si quelqu’un d’autre que vous connaissez y va aussi, vous avez de bonnes chances de vous rentrer dedans. Donc, il est là, popcorn et boisson à la main, attendant que Lydia revienne des toilettes, quand Derek tourne au coin d’un couloir.

Stiles n’essaie même pas de se cacher derrière un pilier ou une poubelle. Il reste juste debout là où il est, comptant mentalement les secondes jusqu’à ce que Derek le remarque. Ça en prend neuf.

Stiles fait ce petit hochement de tête gêné en guise de salutation et tourne son regard vers les toilettes, dans l’espoir de voir Lydia revenir vers lui. Mais non. Quand il relève son regard, Derek se tient devant lui. Loups garous.

« Uh, salut. Hey, » dit Stiles.

« Salut. » Derek a l’air un peu distrait pendant une seconde, comme s’il essayait de trouver quoi dire.

Jésus, Stiles lui avait évité d’avoir à avoir cette discussion tout court ! Derek aurait pu leur épargner cette gêne.

« Tu as changé de numéro ? » Derek demande, et il a l’air plus maladroit maintenant que les dernières fois où Stiles lui a parlé. C’est probablement parce que Stiles a parfumé son appartement à la pisse de chat.

« Non ? » Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« Parce que je t’ai envoyé un message. A propos de ce soir. »

« Oh, ouais. Ouais, je l’ai vu. »

« Tu n’as pas répondu. »

« Pardon. Je pensais que c’était un message de groupe et qu’Erica utilisait ton téléphone. Tu sais, comme si ça ne m’était pas destiné, non plus. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Ça ne l’était pas, » Commente Derek, et la célèbre grimace de Stiles devait être apparu sur le visage Stiles parce que Derek ajoute rapidement : « De Erica, je veux dire. Le message n’était pas d’Erica. Enfin elle l’a écrit, mais je lui ai dit de le faire. Tu étais censé le recevoir, aussi. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. »

« Alors désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. J’ai, euh, j’avais d’autres plans. »

Derek fait une grimace, comme s’il disait Evidemment.

« Je croyais que vous aviez une soirée film. »

« On a décidé de faire une vraie soirée cinéma. »

« « Je vois ça. »

« A propos de la semaine dernière, » Derek commence, mais Stiles ne va tellement pas avoir cette conversation alors que le reste de la meute n’est probablement pas loin à portée d’oreilles.

« Oublie ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus. »

Stiles se précipite à l’extérieur, décide d’aller chercher Lydia devant les portes des toilettes au lieu de l’attendre ici. Derek n’essaie pas de l’arrêter.

C’est un énorme soulagement lorsque Lydia ne demande pas pourquoi il fait les cents pas devant la porte des toilettes pour femmes et encore plus quand il comprend qu’ils ne vont pas voir le même film que Derek et le reste de la meute. Stiles ne pense pas qu’il aurait pu le supporter.

…

Il est presque dans son lit lorsqu’il reçoit un sms. Il vient de Derek.

Reçu : Je voulais te dire merci. Pour la semaine dernière.

Stiles est un peu surpris par lui-même pour être encore un peu énervé.

**Envoyé : Ton appart’ sent la pisse de chat à cause de moi.**   
**Reçu : J’imagine que tu ne le voulais pas.**   
**Envoyé : Bien sûr que non.**   
**Reçu : Alors : merci.**   
**Envoyé : Ton appart’ sent la pisse de chat à cause de moi.**

Stiles l’écrit à nouveau, parce qu’il a l’impression que Derek a manqué la grande et très importante partie de l’équation.

**Reçu : C’est parti facilement.**   
**Envoyé : Pendant combien de jours tu as dû laisser tes fenêtres ouvertes ?**   
**Reçu : Deux.**   
**Reçu : C’est toujours plus propre que ça ne l’a jamais été.**

Stiles grogne contre lui-même et pose son téléphone. Il a ce sentiment bizarre, comme un bourdonnement dans sa poitrine, quand il essaie de se relaxer et de s’endormir. C’est comme des petits, petits pieds qui dansent dans son cœur. Il a peut-être bu trop de soda. Surcharge de sucre.  
Il reprend son téléphone et envoie un message à Derek à la place.

**Envoyé : La prochaine fois je n’utiliserai pas de détergent pipi de chat.**   
**Reçu : J’apprécierais. Je suis parfaitement capable de nettoyer par moi-même par contre.**

Stiles grimace. Il veut écrire : Je pense vraiment que tu devrais repenser à cette affirmation, parce qu’il a vu le tas de poussière sous le lit de Derek. Et que ses fenêtres ne faisaient pas vraiment leur travail puisqu’il ne pouvait pas voir au travers avant. Mais il essaie d’être un bon compagnon, alors il ferme sa bouche.

**Envoyé : Je m’en fiche.**   
**Reçu : Apparemment. Est-ce que je dois te prendre un rendez-vous avec le docteur ?**

Stiles sait que Derek est juste Derek. Narquois, irritant Derek qui n’a jamais été impressionné par la grande gueule de Stiles. Mais ça le blesse toujours. Les mots de Derek ne l’avaient jamais blessé avant, parce que Derek ne les avait jamais amenés à ce niveau (même si Stiles oui, deux-trois fois).

Il décide de ne pas répondre. Derek a un gros avantage sur lui maintenant, parce que Stiles essaie de se rendre plus attirant, et Derek a juste à être Derek. Ce serait si facile pour Derek de le blesser maintenant, intentionnellement ou non.

Il est presque endormi lorsqu’il reçoit un autre sms. Il est encore de Derek.

**Reçu : Je suis pas si fort en ménage, mais c’est pas ton job de t’occuper de ces trucs.**

Stiles jette son téléphone au loin et tire la couverture sur sa tête. Il a l’impression qu’il va pleurer pendant un certain temps – il a cette boule dans la gorge et ces picotements derrière ces paupières. Sa poitrine le serre et il résiste à l’envie de taper dans son matelas. Parce que ouais, c’est facile à ce point pour Derek de percer sa bulle. Ce n’est pas son travail. Ce qui veut dire que Derek ne veut pas que ce soit le job de Stiles.

…

Quand il est invité à une autre réunion de meute, il ne peut pas vraiment dire non, parce qu’il est clair que c’est Derek qui a écrit le message cette fois-ci. Le pire aspect dans le fait d’être humain dans une meute pleine de loups garous (sauf pour Allison, mais c’est une chasseuse, et elle peut botter le cul d’un loup-garou quand elle veut), est qu’il ne peut pas vraiment aider à grand-chose, du moins s’il n’y a pas de travaux de recherches impliqués.

Surtout pas maintenant, quand il s’est promis d’être meilleur. Il va essayer tout le reste de l’été, juste pour voir s’il préfère son autre lui plus que son lui normal. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait été une personne excessivement joyeuse avant, alors il pense qu’essayer ne fera pas de mal. Il espère que Derek va changer d’avis, bien sûr, mais peut-être qu’il va devoir étendre ce projet jusqu’à l’été prochain. Pour donner le temps à Derek de s’ajuster.

Stiles sait ô combien ça peut être ennuyeux, écouter les autres faire des plans qui ne marcheront jamais de toute façon, et puisqu’il essaye de laisser ce genre de choses dans les mains de Derek, il décide d’aller pâtisser. C’est une autre qualité que Derek aimerait sûrement voir en son compagnon. Petit-ami. Peu importe. Il avait envoyé un email, avec la recette, à Allison plus tôt et elle était assez gentille pour être allé lui chercher tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Derek n’avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle portait tous ces sacs plastiques du supermarché, quand elle était arrivée une minute après le début de la réunion.

Quand les autres parlent de quand et comment ils vont traquer cette chose dans le cimetière la prochaine fois, Stiles décide de cuisiner une nouvelle recette qu’il a trouvé sur le site Food Network. C’est supposé être plutôt sain pour un gâteau, et même si ce sont des loups garous, Stiles pense toujours que le haut taux de cholestérol est quelque chose dont il doit s’inquiéter.

S’échapper dans la cuisine est un soulagement. Il n’a pas à supporter les regards intenses venant de Derek, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il dise quelque chose. Il essaie ! Il cherche au fond des sacs pendant un moment, sortant les ingrédients sur le comptoir, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un tablier fleuri au fond de l’un d’eux.

Stiles est assez malin pour se dire que la cuisine de Derek ne contiendrait aucun des ustensiles basiques pour pâtisser. Allison est apparemment assez maligne pour penser à lui amener un tablier. Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu’il peut cuisiner sans faire un bordel monstre sans avoir besoin d’un tablier fleuri. Il va le laisser dans le sac et espère pouvoir attirer Derek dans un ‘Action ou Vérité’, et puis lui faire porter. Peut-être même nu, si Stiles est chanceux.

Ce n’est pas avant qu’il commence à mélanger les ingrédients que Stiles réalise que peut-être Allison lui acheté le tablier pour une autre raison que pour le rendre ridicule, parce qu’il est constamment recouvert de poussière de farine et de chocolat. Il lui faut quinze minutes pour mélanger (et jurer), avant d’abandonner et d’enfiler le tablier. Il est à 3000% sûr qu’il a l’air ridicule.

Ils sont tous trop pris dans leur plan pour venir ici et le regarder, mais, c’est une bonne chose. Parce qu’ils rigoleraient tous. Beaucoup.

Quand il entend Erica dire : « C’est quoi c’te odeur ? » alors que le cake est au four, il est à la limite de pousser un grognement. Au lieu de ça, silencieusement, ou peut-être pas tant que ça pour les oreilles des loups garous, il tape sa tête contre les placards en signe de frustration. Peut-être que l’un des ingrédients sent comme l’urine de chat, ou quelque chose qui donne envie aux loups garous de fuir le pays.

« Caca de chien cette fois ? » Il demande à voix haute, et il espère que la frustration ne perce pas trop dans sa voix. Bon Dieu, c’est juste un gâteau. Il peut simplement le jeter. Ce n’est pas pire qu’asperger l’appartement de détergent, comme la dernière fois.

« Non, ça sent vraiment bon, » dit Derek derrière lui, et Stiles ne peut pas s’empêcher de sursauter.

« Oh mon dieu, » il inspire un coup, et se tourne pour faire face à Derek. Il essaye de s’appuyer contre le comptoir, de cette façon le tremblement de ses jambes ne sera pas trop évident. Il n’est pas sûr de si c’est à cause de Derek qui l’a surpris – l’a effrayé – ou parce que Derek se tient à deux pas de lui.

Cependant, Derek s’éloigne d’un coup lorsque Stiles essaie de poser sa main sur le comptoir et qu’il heurte accidentellement le paquet de farine et le fait tomber au sol. Ça ressemble à une très petite, et heureusement pas aussi dangereuse, version d’un nuage atomique.

Stiles a le regard fixé sur le paquet au sol, pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps que son cerveau enregistre que c’est vraiment arrivé. Le sol de la cuisine de Derek est couvert d’une couche de farine et il y en a sur son jean et sur ses chaussures. Si ça avait été avec Scott, Stiles serait tombé à genoux et aurait juré contre l’Univers, demandant pourquoi il le détestait autant, et ils auraient ensuite rigolé. Il jette un rapide coup d’œil vers Derek, et il a toujours l’air en état de choc.

« Désolé, » dit-il calmement, quand Derek halète. D’irritation, certainement.

« C’est- » commence Derek, mais Stiles lui coupe la parole.

« C’était un accident. Je vais nettoyer. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas à propos de ça. »

« Stop, à cause de moi on dirait que quelqu’un avec un grave problème de pellicule s’est pris une balle dans la tête en plein milieu de ta cuisine. Je vais réparer ça. Je vais nettoyer. »

« Non, ça va. » Derek semble hésiter une seconde. « Ça n’a pas super bien fini la dernière fois que tu as nettoyé. »

Stiles se concentre beaucoup pour éteindre le four et hoche la tête. Il faut un moment avant qu’il ose se racler la gorge et parler, sans avoir l’impression que sa voix va se casser.

« Ouais, d’accord. Je vais juste- » il fait signe avec son pouce, montrant la porte d’entrée par-dessus son épaule. « Je pense que le gâteau est cuit. Alors, bon appétit. »

Il se faufile à côté de Derek et espère que les autres vont être trop concentrés sur ce qu’ils font pour remarquer que son cœur bat fort, comme s’il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Derek l’arrête avec une main sur son épaule, et il a une seconde d’espoir avant qu’il ne se tourne et que Derek gesticule sa main vers son torse. « Tu portes toujours le tablier. »

Stiles baisse les yeux pendant un moment, considérant le fait qu’il est plutôt mignon en fait : bleu clair avec des petites fleurs roses et des tiges brunes. Ça ressemble à des fleurs de cerisiers. Mais, il est supposé partir et Derek veut juste qu’il enlève le tablier avant.

Ses mains tremblantes le trahissent quand il essaie de défaire le nœud, et il abandonne après plusieurs essais, ça le fait juste sentir comme le garçon solitaire qui a finalement une chance de jouer avec les enfants cool, et qui échoue misérablement.

Lorsque Derek fait un mouvement comme s’il allait le rejoindre et l’aider, Stiles se contente de tirer le tablier au-dessus de sa tête et de partir en courant. Littéralement. Il se fiche qu’ils sachent qu’il se passe quelque chose, parce qu’il se sent à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’il fasse ça devant eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté le 04/03/2016


	3. Chapter 3

Il y a au moins vingt messages de Scott sur son téléphone quand il l’allume, un peu plus tard. Il a verrouillé la porte de devant et toutes les fenêtres, sécurisant la maison contre les loups-garous, du moins autant qu’il le peut sans utiliser de poudre de sorbier.

Il les lit à contrecœur.

 **> Putain il se passe quoi ?**  
** > Stiles !**  
** > Réponds-moi**  
** > T’es amoureux de Derek ?**  
** > Réponds !**  
** > STILES**  
** > C’est pour ça que t’es aussi étrange en ce moment ?**  
** > Mais ça explique pas pourquoi t’as agi comme tu l’as fait**  
** > Derek m’a demandé ce qu’il se passait avec toi et je ne sais pas quoi dire**  
** > T’es sous médocs ?**  
** > T’es amoureux de Derek**  
** > Putain de merde**  
** > STILES**

Et le reste contient des messages similaires. Le dernier dit à Stiles de l’appeler, ou alors il ira parler de tout ça au père de Stiles. Même si Stiles pense que son père serait ok avec le fait qu’il aime un gars, il n’est pas sûr quand ledit gars est Derek. Son père l’a menotté et l’a interrogé.

Il finit par appeler Scott, qui répond à la seconde sonnerie.

« Mec ! » Il crie pratiquement.

« Juste, tais-toi, » dit tranquillement Stiles. « Je t’appelle juste pour que tu n’en parles pas à mon père. J’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler. »

Il y a un long moment de silence avant que Scott ne dise : « T’as envie de manger beaucoup de glace et de jouer au Monopoly, alors ? »

Stiles hésite.

« La version Collector 007 ? » Demande instantanément Scott, avant que Stiles ait eu une chance de lui répondre.

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Mais tu disais que tu ne l’ouvrirais pas. Que tu voulais la garder. C’est une édition collector, » il inspira.

« Mec, t’es plus important que mes petits-enfants. »

Stiles n’avouera jamais que les larmes lui étaient presque montées aux yeux. Ce n’est même pas un vrai compliment ! « T’as pas de petits-enfants ! »

« C’est un détail, » dit Scott avec désinvolture. « Tu veux de la sauce au chocolat et des vermicelles ? »

« Seulement si c’est des vermicelles arcs-en-ciel, » grommelle Stiles, mais il n’est pas vraiment irrité contre Scott.

« Marché conclu.

Trente minutes plus tard, Scott est assis sur le sol du salon et il y a un bol géant rempli de crème glacée entre eux. Et deux cuillères. Comme au bon vieux temps.

« Alors tout ce… truc de « j’essaie d’être meilleur », c’est pour que Derek t’aime bien ? »

« Est-ce qu’on peut ne pas en parler ? » Demande Stiles, et il tourne le dé entre ses doigts.

Scott le regarde pendant un long moment. « Je pense vraiment que tu n’as pas à changer- »

« S’il te plait, » l’interrompt Stiles.

Scott hausse les épaules. « Très bien. C’est ton tour. »

Il est trois heures du matin quand Scott part et l’estomac de Stiles lui fait mal à cause de la crème glacée, mais au moins la brûlure dans sa poitrine a disparu maintenant. Autour de minuit, il a craqué et a tout expliqué à Scott. Ce dernier l’avait regardé comme s’il était fou pendant quelques secondes, et puis il avait juste hoché la tête. Peut-être qu’il avait raison lorsqu’il avait dit à Stiles qu’il valait mieux qu’il soit sans Derek et toujours lui-même plutôt que l’inverse. Ce qui est facile à dire pour Scott, parce qu’il n’est pas celui qui est un éternel célibataire.

« Je pense vraiment que tu n’as pas à faire tous ces trucs, » remarque Scott, et il hausse maladroitement les épaules alors qu’il est devant la porte d’entrée de Stiles. « Juste, tu sais, sois toi-même. Je pense que c’est mieux. »

« Ne le dis à personne. »

« Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne le dirai même pas à Allison à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

« Merci. »

Scott lui sourit alors, de la façon qui donne toujours envie à Stiles de lui donner un coup dans le visage, parce que personne n’est supposé être aussi adorale quand ils sourient.

« Tu sais, tu devrais me prévenir un peu plus tôt quand tu as ces mauvaises idées. »

Stiles roule des yeux. « Ta gueule. J’te hais. »

Scott rigole. Peut-être que c’est parce que Stiles a passé les dernières trente minutes à lui dire ô combien il l’aimait.

Il trouve son téléphone sur son lit, quand il revient dans sa chambre. Il a été là tout le temps où il était avec Scott, et ça le surprend un peu qu’il ne s’en soit même pas aperçu. Il le traine partout avec lui, d’habitude. Il vérifie par habitude, et il a deux messages venant de Derek. Stiles hésite pendant un long moment, avant de décider contre son meilleur jugement et de les lire.

**> T’as oublié tes affaires ici. Tu veux que je te les ramène, ou tu les reprendras la prochaine fois que tu passeras ?**

Il y a un petit laps de deux heures entre les deux sms.

**> Tu n’avais pas à partir.**

Stiles n’est pas sûr de s’il veut rire ou pleurer, et cette brûlure dans sa poitrine est instantanément de retour. Merde.

Qu’est-ce que Derek voulait qu’il fasse, s’il n’était pas supposé partir ? Simplement s’asseoir sur le canapé, avec le reste d’entre eux, et se sentir comme un idiot quand Derek nettoierait son bordel ? Il veut écrire l’un de ces très longs textes qui font du bien à l’esprit, mais que tu regrettes le lendemain. Demain, il sera probablement reconnaissant d’avoir décidé de ne pas le faire, et il envoie juste :

**< T’as qu’à les jeter.**

*****

Stiles évite d’aller aux réunions de meute, après ça. Quand il reçoit des messages, il les supprime immédiatement et Scott ne demande jamais pourquoi il ne revient pas. Il se fiche que ce qu’il se passe soit aussi évident pour tout le monde, tant qu’il n’a pas à voir Derek.

Ça dure presque toute la partie restante de l’été, mais Scott l’appelle à propos d’une autre meute venant en ville pour visiter. D’une manière beaucoup plus amicale que celle de la meute d’alpha, dieu merci, et pour ça Derek les veut tous présent. Pour _la présentation de la meute_. Stiles veut dire non, parce qu’il ne pense plus vraiment faire partie de la meute dorénavant. Peut-être  encore aux yeux de Scott et Allison, mais pas avec les autres. Il a délibérément essayé de les éviter.

Mais ensuite, Scott le supplie, parce qu’il a été assez stupide pour promettre à Derek que Stiles allait venir.

« Très bien. » Il se rend. « Je serais même silencieux et le ferait passer pour un bon alpha. »

« C’ _est_ un bon alpha, » dit Scott.

« Maintenant il l’est. Genre trois ans après qu’il ait eu besoin d’en être un. »

« Vrai. Peu importe, je ne pense pas que tu dois agir différemment de d’habitude. »

« Mec, j’ai agi différemment tout l’été. Ils ne savent même plus à quoi ressemble mon moi normal dorénavant. »

« Et toi ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Menteur. »

« Arrête de me reprocher ces trucs. J’ai besoin de vivre dans ma bulle. »

Scott lui raccroche au nez.

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles est docilement assis sur le bord du lit de Derek. Une fois de plus, il n’a pas sa place dans le canapé, et il essaie de ne pas toucher aux objets sur la table de nuit de Derek. Il y a d’autres personnes dans la pièce, aussi. D’autres _loups garous_ et Stiles ne se sent carrément pas à sa place. Il soupçonne le fait d’être seulement là pour qu’Allison se sente plus à l’aise ici.

« Alors, comme tout bon alpha, j’imagine que c’est toi qui fait les plans ? » demande l’alpha de l’autre meute à Derek. Ils sont des contraires. Elle est petite et souple, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux foncés.

Stiles veut ricaner face à sa déclaration, parce que s’il y a quelque chose auquel Derek est vraiment mauvais c’est bien faire des plans. Du moins des plans qui marchent.

On dirait que Derek attend un commentaire de sa part, parce que son regard se fixe sur Stiles pour un moment, avant qu’il ne retourne sur l’autre alpha. Stiles a déjà oublié son nom. Il ne l’aime pas, parce qu’elle aurait l’air bien aux côtés de Derek.

« Habituellement Stiles et Allison font les plans, » explique Derek. «  Et Stiles fait la majorité des recherches. »

« Les humains ? » Elle demande avec surprise, et Stiles regarde autre part lorsque son regard se pose sur lui.

« Oui. Ils en sont plus que capable. »

« Capable de quoi ? » Elle n’a pas l’air de vouloir offenser quiconque, mais plutôt comme s’il était sincèrement curieuse.

Stiles combat l’envie de lui dire toutes les fois où Allison et lui ont sauvé leurs culs de loups garous, même s’ils sont juste des humains fragiles.

« Allison était une chasseuse de loup-garou. Elle sait comment se débrouiller dans un combat. Elle nous a sauvés de nombreuses fois ! » Proteste immédiatement Scott, et Stiles se sourit à lui-même.

« Et toi ? » L’alpha hoche la tête vers Stiles, et elle le regarde d’une façon interrogative.

Il décide de ne pas refaire son imitation de l’ _abominable homme des neiges_ , et il hausse les épaules, regardant à nouveau autre part.

Il peut sentir que Derek et le reste de la meute le fixent, et il sait qu’ils s’attendent à ce qu’il parle pour lui-même. C’est ce qu’il fait d’habitude. Il a déjà agressé verbalement des alphas auparavant, sans hésitation. Il en a même menacé, même s’il est juste un humain et qu’il ne peut pas vraiment se défendre si on devait en arriver là.

« Oh, c’est le timide ? » Demande l’autre alpha à Derek, et se tourne vers lui.

« Pas d’habitude. » Derek est en train de froncer ses sourcils et Stiles n’est pas sûr de s’il est confus ou mécontent. « Comme je l’ai dit, Stiles fait habituellement les recherches et c’est un atout pour notre meute. »

Il ne commente pas plus le comportement de Stiles et la conversation dérive rapidement vers d’autres choses, qui impliquent le commandement et la dispute avec la meute d’alpha. Stiles regarde avec envie le livre posé sur la table de nuit de Derek, parce qu’il n’est pas assis avec les autres, il est directement oublié dans la conversation.

Au lieu de le ramasser, il se met sur ses pieds et décide de s’échapper de là, quand ils sont trop occupés pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Scott le remarquera surement, mais il ne dira rien. Alors qu’il allait tout juste ouvrir la porte, Derek parle :

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Maintenant, tout le monde le regarde, et Stiles se sent un peu perdu. Il n’est même pas sur de pourquoi. « J’allais rentrer à la maison. 

« Reste. Nos invités sont toujours là. »

Il veut dire quelque chose à propos de choses plus importantes à faire que réceptionner une après-midi thé, mais c’est la dernière fois qu’il a à faire ça avant de retourner à l’université, alors il hoche la tête et retourne s’asseoir sur le lit.

Quand il regarde à nouveau vers Derek, attendant à ce qu’il soit pleinement engagé dans sa conversation, Stiles le trouve en train de le fixer.

 _Quoi ?_ Il articule silencieusement.

Derek le scrute pendant un moment, avant de retourner à sa conversation, mais il y a un petit pli entre ses sourcils maintenant. Stiles a envie de se gifler.

Il faut quatre heures avant que l’autre meute ne s’en aille, et puis trente minutes de plus avant que la sienne commence à s’évaporer. Scott et Allison partent en dernier, et Stiles se lève pour partir avec eux, quand Derek agrippe son bras.

« Peux-tu rester ? »

Stiles ouvre sa bouche pour dire non, mais ensuite il abandonne. S’affaisse sur lui-même et hoche la tête. Eh bien, Derek allait dire quelque chose à ce sujet par la suite. Il avait juste espéré que ce serait par texto, ou quelque chose qui lui éviterait l’humiliation du face à face.

Derek ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Stiles soupçonne le fait qu’il attend que la meute soit assez loin pour ne plus entendre leur conversation. Que c’est attentionné.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu’il se passe ? » Derek demande, alors que Stiles l’aide à porter les plats jusqu’à la cuisine.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Derek ne soulève même pas le mensonge. Il n’en a même pas besoin.

« Tous ces trucs- » Derek agite vaguement sa main, mais Stiles sait de quoi il parle.

« En fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester, » dit rapidement Stiles, quand son corps commence à le gratter. Il veut juste tout oublier à propos de ça. « C’était bien de te voir et- »

«  _Pour une fois_ , est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir ? »

Stiles ferme sa bouche et serre ses poings dans ses poches.

« Tu es supposé dire non. » Derek à l’air secoué, exaspéré.

« Quoi ? Tu viens de me demander de la fermer. » Stiles n’est pas sûr de si c’est une sort de piège, mais quand il lance un regard vers Derek, il ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Derek à l’air confus, et un peu triste.

« Tu es supposé me dire non. Tu es supposé dire : ‘Non, Derek. Je ne vais pas la fermer parce que tu me l’as demandé.’ C’est comme ça que tu _fonctionnes_. »

Stiles fait un bruit irrité. Derek ne se rend-il pas compte qu’il essaie de changer ? « Eh bien, j’essaie d’être meilleur.  

« Un meilleur _quoi_  ? »

Puis quelque chose se brise, et Stiles ne peut pas le retenir. Il ne sait même pas s’il _veut_ le retenir.

« Meilleur petit-ami. Pour toi. Parce qu’apparemment ça ne marche pas quand je suis moi-même. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 14/04/2016


	4. Chapter 4

« Meilleur petit-ami. Pour toi. Parce qu’apparemment ça ne marche pas quand je suis moi-même. »

Il n’est pas sûr de si Derek est en état de choc, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu’il se débrouille pour partir en courant sans être arrêté. Il arrive même à conduire toute la route jusqu’à chez lui, à appeler Scott pour lui dire de venir chez lui pour une crise d’urgence, même s’il sait que c’est mal de parler au téléphone en conduisant.

Scott est déjà là quand il saute en dehors de sa voiture. On dirait qu’il a couru. Peut-être que c’est plus rapide que de conduire pour lui. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Stiles espère que personne ne l’a vu courir plus vite qu’il ne l’est humainement possible. Il ne va pas réprimander Scott pour ça, parce qu’il a besoin de lui ici.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demande Scott.

« Il m’a demandé ‘Un meilleur quoi ?’ et je lui ai dit ! » Stiles triture maladroitement ses clés, ses mains tremblaient tellement à cause de l’adrénaline que Scott dut lui prendre des mains pour fermer la porte.

« Mec, je te suis pas. Calme-toi. »

Scott le pousse sur le canapé et s’assoit sur la table basse, en face de lui. Il a l’air moins paniqué mais plus inquiet maintenant.

« Derek. Derek m’a demandé ce qu’il se passait et je lui ai dit que j’essayais d’être meilleur. Et il m’a demandé ‘un meilleur quoi ?’ et je lui ai dit que j’essayais d’être un meilleur petit-ami potentiel pour lui. »

Scott le dévisage. Stiles est presque sûr qu’il le dévisage, lui aussi. Oh non, il l’a dit à Derek. Soudainement, son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine et il se sent un peu étourdi.

« Calme-toi. » Scott s’approche de lui, et lui serre son épaule.

« Pourquoi ?! » Murmure Stiles. « Je viens de … Je viens juste de lui dire. C’est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ! »

« Stiles, tu as besoin de te calmer. Parce que je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Peut-être que les pouvoirs de loups-garous pouvaient faire partir l’anxiété, aussi, parce que Stiles commence à se sentir moins étourdi à mesure que le temps passe.

« Bien. Alors Derek a été aussi confus à propos de tout ça que je l’ai été. On a tous été inquiet. Mais tu sais, il… il se soucie de toi. » Scott clarifie maladroitement sa voix.

Le cerveau de Stiles tourne à vive allure pour donner du sens à ce qu’il dit. « Je comprends pas. »

Scott frotte l’arrière de sa tête et il fait une sorte de hochement de tête pour lui-même, comme s’il décidait quelque chose. « Bien, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Premièrement, il était vraiment énervé contre nous et a dit qu’on était des connards après que tu sois parti la première fois, quand tu nous as donné les mauvaises boissons, mec. Alors, il nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire si tu déconnais à nouveau. »

Stiles le regarde. « Mais je me suis amélioré ! »

« Non, on a juste rien dit ! Tu nous as quand même donné les mauvaises boissons ! » Scott a l’air frustré. « Et puis Derek était en colère contre nous pour t’avoir dit que l’appartement ne sentait pas bon quand tu l’avais nettoyé. »

« Eh bien, vous avez été plutôt durs. »

« C’est pas le sujet ! Derek n’aurait pas bougé un doigt si ça avait été moi qui avais nettoyé. Il se serait assuré que j’enlève moi-même l’odeur. Stiles, il a refusé que je jette le détergent, et la dernière fois que j’étais là-bas, il était toujours dans un placard. »

Le cerveau de Stiles essaye d’enregistrer tout ce que Scott lui dit, mais il échoue. Il a trop d’informations d’un coup.

« Et il refuse de laisser Erica envoyer les messages à propos des réunions de meute, tout d’un coup, même s’il lui avait dit de le faire avant. Je ne sais pas si tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais c’est bizarre. Il ne nous a pas laissé manger le gâteau que tu avais fait non plus. La semaine dernière, il en avait toujours un peu dans son frigo, mec. »

Stiles est presque sûr de regarder Scott d’une façon qui le fait passer pour un imbécile ou pour un poivrot.

« Est-ce que t’es en train de me dire… ? » Ce n’est pas possible. « Je pense que tu dis ça pour me faire sentir mieux. »

« Eh bien, si tu ne me crois pas, va chez lui et vois par toi-même. » Scott hausse les épaules.

Stiles le regarde pendant un moment. Ça pourrait être un piège – Scott ne s’attend pas à ce qu’il aille chez Derek pour voir si c’est vrai. Ce qui explique pourquoi Stiles le fait. Scott n’essaie même pas de le stopper, quand il est à la porte, prêt à sauter dans sa voiture. Espérons qu’il utilisera la clé sous le paillasson pour verrouiller derrière lui.

Il est à bout de souffle après avoir couru la série d’étages, quand il arrive devant la porte du loft de Derek, tapant fort sur le métal. Il faut beaucoup trop de temps avant qu’elle ne coulisse devant lui, et que Derek soit devant lui en train de le regarder.

« Je viens juste vérifier quelque chose, » halète Stiles, et il se glisse derrière Derek, avant qu’il ait une chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il dérape dans la cuisine et ouvre rapidement les placards. Au début, il pense vraiment que Scott mentait, mais le dernier placard lui fait arrêter de douter. Il y a ses ustensiles de cuisine, ses bols et tout le reste. Et derrière eux se trouve la bouteille de détergent que Stiles a utilisé pour embaumer le loft.

Il lève les yeux et remarque que Derek se tient maladroitement à la porte, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour stopper Stiles quand il ouvre le frigo, notant rapidement que son tablier est noué sur le dos d’une des chaises de cuisine. Derrière deux bouteilles de lait à moitié vides, il y a une assiette avec une part de gâteau, enveloppée dans du film alimentaire.

« Mec, » dit Stiles, à bout de souffle pour une raison complètement différente cette fois, et il regarde Derek, qui se contente de hausser des épaules. Il a l’air embarrassé. « Il doit être carrément trop vieux pour être mangé, maintenant. »

Derek hausse à nouveau des épaules.

C’est à ce moment que Stiles réalise qu’il est dans la cuisine de Derek, farfouillant dans ses affaires, essayant de comprendre si Derek est sur lui ou non.

« Scott m’a dit quelque chose, » il dit maladroitement. « Je devais juste voir si c’était vrai. »

« Ça l’était ? » Derek fait tout pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? » Il a à nouveau l’impression d’avoir de l’acide carbonique dans ses jambes. Dans sa poitrine. Comme si c’était maintenant ou jamais. « Tu vois, il y a ce gars que j’aime. Et je m’étais dit que je pourrais devenir quelqu’un qui correspondrait mieux à une personne comme lui. J’ai cru que j’avais échoué, mais maintenant je me dis que j’ai peut-être réussi. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi t’as eu cette idée stupide déjà, » soupire Derek. « Tu n’as jamais eu à changer. »

« Mais je pensais… prendre soin de tes bêtas et ne pas douter de tes décisions- » Stiles gesticula ses mains pour l’emphase, « -cuisiner et nettoyer. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de ça. »

« Les bêtas peuvent prendre soin d’eux-mêmes. Ce sont des adultes. Ils n’ont pas besoin que tu sois une maman bonus pour eux. Si tu n’avais pas remarqué, je suis aussi un adulte- »

Stiles grogne. La bouche de Derek tressaute.

« - et tu n’as pas besoin de prendre soin de moi. » Il s’arrête pendant si longtemps que Stiles a le temps de se demander si c’est à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. « Te voir agir de la sorte m’a rendu inquiet. J’aime quand tu me contredis. Que tu te foutes de la couleur de mes yeux quand je me transforme. » Derek racle sa gorge, en détournant les yeux. « J’aime le fait que tu te sois toujours considéré comme mon égal. Parce que c’est ce que je veux que tu sois. Pas cette personne bizarre que tu as été tout l’été, qui ne répond pas ou ne parle pas pour soi-même. »

« J’ai l’impression d’être dans une comédie romantique, » murmure Stiles, juste pour s’empêcher de dire toutes les stupidités qui lui passent par la tête. « Je suis le gars qui part en France, et t’es le gars qui conduit en vélo jusqu’à l’aéroport juste pour me dire de ne pas le faire. »

« Alors, tu vas le faire ? »

« J’fais jamais ce que tu me dis. » Stiles fait un sourire en grand quand Derek sourit.

« Ce qui est une bonne chose, parce que si tu le faisais, on serait tous mort à l’heure qu’il est. »

« C’est une bonne chose que tu m’aies. » Stiles avale sa salive alors que Derek s’avance plus près.

« C’est vrai. » Les doigts de Derek se courbent autour de la boucle de ceinture du jean de Stiles, l’amenant plus près. « Tu pars toujours en France ? »

« Je pense que l’université est mieux. Plus près. » Il a l’impression que son corps vibre alors qu’il est tiré contre Derek. Pendant un moment, il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire avec ses bras ou ses mains, mais Derek l’embrasse, et ils trouvent facilement leur chemin jusqu’au cou de Derek, alors que sa langue glisse dans sa bouche.

Stiles s’attend, d’une certaine matière, à ce que Derek aille lentement, prenne son temps. Ce n’est pas le cas. Ses lèvres ont l’air contusionnées et à vif, quand Derek se retire un moment plus tard. Il respire lourdement et il faut un moment à Stiles pour qu’il réalise qu’il n’est pas mieux lui-même.

« Je suis tellement excité, » il inhale, et il n’a même pas la décence d’être embarrassé d’avoir laissé échapper cette affirmation. Il laisse son regard glisser sur la poitrine de Derek, moulée dans son Henley charbon, et il porte ce jean qui fait douter Stiles sur le fait que Derek a reçu son cul en compensation par rapport à toutes les merdes qui lui sont arrivées.

« Ça vient d’un film, ça aussi ? » Demande Derek, sa bouche brossant le haut de l’oreille de Stiles.

« Probablement. Ce t-shirt me fait ressentir des choses. » Stiles tire sur le tissu pour se faire comprendre, mais ce qui le fait craquer c’est le rire de Derek contre son cou.

« Tu me fais ressentir des choses. » Derek l’embrasse à nouveau. Ou peut-être que c’est Stiles qui l’embrasse. Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance. Le truc important c’est que les lèvres de Derek vers les siennes rendent ses jambes faibles et font courber ses doigts dans les coutures du t-shirt de Derek.

« C’est ce que je voulais dire, » marmonne Stiles contre sa bouche, et Derek le pousse contre le frigo.

« Tu peux te taire et arrêter de tout ruiner quand j’essaye de t’embrasser ? »

« Jamais. »

Un peu plus tard, Derek a finalement réussi à le faire taire, en effaçant tous les mots que son cerveau connaissait. Stiles est allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit de Derek, et ce dernier est en train de le dévorer entièrement. Et tout ce que Stiles sait faire c’est tenir les draps dans ses poings et pousser son cul en l’air, en écartant ses jambes autant que possible. Il fait un son cassé, comme un sanglot quand Derek pousse à nouveau sa langue en lui, l’ouvrant à l’aide de ses doigts.

Il se sent trop faible pour atteindre son bas ventre et pour caresser sa bite, et peut-être que c’est pour le mieux, parce que Stiles sent qu’il est sur le point de venir. Et puis Derek glisse un doigt en lui, et les hanches de Stiles ne peuvent pas se soulever du lit, ses doigts tremblants autour de leur prise sur les draps et Stiles pense qu’il va peut-être pleurer. Ses cuisses tremblent, ses doigts de pied se courbent et il y a une tache humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur les draps sous lui.

« Derek, » gémit-il, se poussant contre le doigt. « Putain, Derek, je- »

Mais il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il essaye de dire.

Derek est en train d’embrasser le haut de ses fesses, le travaillant avec ses doigts. Premièrement un, puis deux. Il attend que Stiles le supplie bruyamment, sanglotant, avant d’en ajouter un troisième. Stiles n’aurait jamais cru supplier pour avoir les doigts de Derek en lui, mais apparemment il ne savait pas ce qu’ils allaient lui faire. La façon dont ils peuvent le faire tomber en transe.

« Est-ce que tu vas venir pour moi ? » lui demande Derek, ses lèvres glissant sur le chemin de sa colonne, entre le creux de ses reins. Sa voix est rugueuse, faisant arquer le dos de Stiles. Mais avant qu’il ait une chance de répondre, il pousse à nouveau ses doigts et ouvre Stiles, laissant sa langue glisser en lui.

Et puis Stiles jouit, fort, son dos douloureusement courbé alors qu’il se pousse contre le visage de Derek. Il pourrait avoir crié, il pourrait avoir été silencieux. Mais ses mots ne sortent pas, juste quand il vient sur les draps de Derek.

Pendant un long moment, tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est essayer de reprendre son souffle, en essayant de se reconnecter avec tous ses membres qui ont l’air trop mous pour appartenir à son corps.

Derek est couché à côté de lui, et caresse lentement son dos.

« Oh mon dieu, » Stiles respire enfin. « Je pense que je suis mort. »

« J’espère vraiment que non. » Derek s’allonge et embrasse brièvement son épaule. Il aide Stiles à se mettre sur son dos, et ses yeux sont bêtement pétillants.

« Je devrais te retourner la faveur. » Son corps est déjà à moitié prêt, quand Derek l’embrasse langoureusement, comme s’ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Puis il s’éloigne, son nez brossant celui de Stiles.

« Plus tard. On devrait te nettoyer d’abord. »

Ils finissent entassés dans la douche de Derek, étonnement ils ne font rien d’autre que s’embrasser pendant si longtemps que leurs doigts et leurs orteils sont flétris lorsqu’ils sortent. Et puis Derek lui demande de rester cette nuit, et il dit oui. Il n’hésite même pas.

Son corps entier est doux et chaud lorsqu’il est allongé entre les draps de Derek, avec ce dernier à ses côtés.

« Alors, c’est un vrai truc, pas vrai ? » demande-t-il, en câlinant les pieds de Derek avec les siens.

Derek le regarde pendant un long moment. Ses cheveux sont étalés sur les coussins et Stiles se demande rapidement de quoi il a l’air le matin. Derek capture son pied entre ses jambes, et le maintient là. « Oui, c’est un vrai truc. »

« Je vais devoir retourner à l’université. »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je viendrai te rendre visite. »

« Ouais ? » Stiles ne peut pas s’en empêcher mais il sourit, et il tend la main pour toucher la barbe de Derek. Il essaie de lui lancer un regard noir, quand Derek attrape son doigt entre ses dents, mais il n’est pas sûr que ça marche du tout.

« Tu sais, je suis toujours en colère contre toi pour t’être moqué de mes compétences de nettoyage. »

« Quoi ? » La main de Derek glisse sur son ventre sous les draps, lui faisant perdre le fil de sa pensée.

« Quand j’ai recouvert ta cuisine de farine. Tu m’as dit que je ferais mieux de ne pas nettoyer, à cause de la dernière fois. »

Derek grogne et presse son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles. « C’était censé être une blague. »

Stiles le repousse, et le regarde. « Tu dois vraiment travailler sur tes compétences. »

« Je me rattrape avec d’autres moyens. » Derek l’embrasse alors que sa main vient lentement s’enrouler autour du pénis de Stiles, le caressant doucement.

« Ouais, ok, t’es pardonné. »

Stiles finit par monter sur lui, et onduler des hanches lentement pendant un long, long moment, pour avoir sa revanche. Maintenant c’est au tour de Derek de perdre la tête.

*

Le lendemain matin, Stiles cligne des yeux engourdis par le sommeil. Il lui faut un moment avant de se rappeler où il est, et il tâtonne la table de chevet pour trouver son téléphone pour vérifier l’heure. Il est sept heures dix-huit du matin et il a un texto venant de son père.

**> Scott m’a dit que tu passais la nuit chez Derek. Je t’attends pour le déjeuner. /Papa**

Comme si Stiles n’allait pas comprendre que le message était de lui de toute façon. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, reconnaissant que Scott ait eu son cerveau avec lui, parce que Stiles n’avait pas même pas pensé à prévenir son père qu’il sortait hier soir.

Derek est toujours endormi à côté de lui, recroquevillé sur son flanc, face à Stiles. Une de ses mains est tendue, comme si Derek cherchait à l’atteindre. Le corps de Stiles est à nouveau plein de pétillements.

Il se sourit à lui-même et laisse son regard quitter la forme endormie de Derek pour regarder la pièce à la place. Elle est en bordel, des vêtements jonchent le sol et un oreiller a été poussé hors du lit durant la nuit. A ce moment-là, il remarque quelque chose de familier sur le dos de la chaise de bureau de Derek. C’est le sweat qu’il a oublié ici au début de l’été.

« Hey, t’as carrément volé mon sweat. »

Derek grommelle, cligne lentement des yeux. Il se fond un peu plus dans le matelas, et le corps de Stiles devient plus doux et docile, quand la chaleur du corps de Derek heurte le sien.

« Si tu te rendors, je porterai ton tablier pour te faire un petit-déjeuner. »

Ah c’est vrai, Stiles lui a peut-être dit à propos de son fantasme à un moment de la nuit dernière, quand son jugement était un peu biaisé.

Trois heures plus tard, Derek lui cuisine vraiment le petit-déjeuner, ne portant rien d’autre que le tablier à fleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 14/04/2016

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 27/02/2016


End file.
